jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Bill "Razor" Lamont
A mercenary recruitable from M.E.R.C., Razor is amongst the initially available mercs when the player is first introduced to the organization. Official description "Razor's attention to detail and finesse with the blade saved him from being nicknamed "The Butcher". Ask him why he prefers a knife to a gun and every time he'll say "so much noise, so little challenge!" He takes pride in his ability to carve the alphabet -- or at least the vowels -- into his victims before they bleed to death. Additional Info: Razor Lamont has occasionally been called certifiable. And he is indeed certified -- certified in killing!" - M.E.R.C. Dossier Skills *knifing (expert) *v1.13 with new skill traits enabled - Melee, Throwing, Athletics Equipment *Colt 1911 *.45 ACP *Flak Jacket Traits *Psycho *Aggressive *v1.13 Malicious Usefulness Razor has low wisdom and poor marksmanship, so he will always be a pretty poor shot without serious training. He is, however, one of the best melee fighters in the game, since he has high strength, high dexterity and the knifing trait. With a machette in hand, Razor can lay some serious waste, if he can reach a melee range. He is very good at parrying enemy melee attacks as well. He is fast and strong, so he has a easier time than most running up to the enemies. Quotes * "Bought it!" - enemy killed * "Come to papa..." - Bloodcat spotted * "Crap!" - noise detected (close) * "Damn guns. A knife never runs out of ammo." - out of ammo * "Dead meat!" "Turkeys!" - enemy spotted * "Got enemies in the area. Good." - enemies in sector * "Haywire! Get up, you asshole! I seen you get hurt worse than that and walk away...okay, anything for a joke, that's you." - Haywire killed nearby * "I don't know why everyone thinks I'm psychotic, I'm not psychotic, I just have a *passion* for my job." * "I heard something unfriendly-sounding." - noise detected (distant) * "I got to where you wanted me to go. Better be plenty of stuff to shoot at." - arrived in sector * "I've got one beautiful mess here!" - multiple enemies spotted * "It's all right, I guess. Woulda liked one of 'em new, high-tech, fancy blades though." - cool item found * "Okay" * "One of these days, I'm gettin' myself a third lung." - winded * "Ready" * "Shoulda done the job. 'Cause now you're gonna die." - near miss * "Thanksgiving's here... Time to carve some turkeys!" - ''first enemy sighting * ''"That's Haywire. One-hundred-and-seventy pounds of raw fun. HAH!" - Haywire performs well * "That's the quick way to lose 10 pounds!" - rotted corpse/''gory kill * ''"There all done? That was quick." - sector clear * "This ain't no fun at all." - low morale * "Ya got it, or you don't." - improvement Relationships Likes *Frankie "Haywire" Gordon *Fidel Dahan Liked by *Frankie "Haywire" Gordon *Fidel Dahan Dislikes *Florence Gabriel *Biff Apscott Disliked by *Kirk "Static" Stevenson Notes *Razor is voiced by Jagged Alliance 2 Voice Director Shaun Lyng, along with Wolf. Category:Characters Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Mercenaries Category:M.E.R.C. Category:Mercenaries